Cindy Nakahara
Cindy Nakahara '(シンディ中原 Shindi Nakahara)'' is a Ice God Slayer, and a S-Class mage of Dragon Heart. |kanji = シンディ中原 |romaji = Shindi Nakahara |alias = Maiden of Black Ice (黒い氷の乙女 Kuroi Kōri no Otome) |color = #318CE7 |text = #FFFDD0 |name = Cindy Nakahara |race = Human |gender = Female |birthdate = July 13 |age = 19 (Pre-Time Skip) 24 (Five Year Time Skip) |height = 5'7 |weight = 120 |eye color = Brown |hair color = Black |blood type = B+ |guild mark = Right Shoulder |affiliation = Dragon Heart |occupation = S-Class Mage Guild Ace |previous occupation = Student |team = Team Freeze |partner = Eric Minthearst |base of operations = Dragon Heart Main Building |status = Alive |marital status = Single |relatives = Parents (deceased) Unknown Brother (captured, unknown) |magic = Ice God Slayer Magic Ice-Make Water Magic |weapons = Deleritas}} Appearance Cindy is of above average height, and has a small build. She either has a monotone face on, or a cheerful smile, as it depends on the day and weather. Despite this, she still has a rather large amount of physical power. She usually sports a all black outfit, because she feels that bright colors are too flashy and too distractive. Her sword Deleritas, one of the twin cursed swords, is usually sheathed, and at her side. She has fairly pale skin, and brown eyes. Her hair is black, and usually messy. She rarely has it pinned up, or decorated. As she either loses the decorative objects, or accidently freezes them. Her Dragon Heart guild mark is black, and stamped onto her right shoulder. Though she does not consistently wear the same outfit, the one she wears the most consists of a white undershirt, a black blouse or blazer, black leggings, and black combat boots. There is a white magic limiter she wears on her wrist that has the words Tenebrae Lucem Glacie Timor" carved into it. It is the last piece she has left of her deceased family. After the time-skip, Cindy sports a white long sleeved blouse. Over the blouse, she wears a formal blazer with several buttons. The cuffs are frilled and have a thin line of gold trim. She wears white, silky gloves. Her hair as become slightly longer, and she now wears a pleated, short black skirt. She still wears the same black combat boots. Personality At first, Cindy comes off as a rather cheerful and polite person, after that it's how you act towards her. She can be cold and hostile, or she can be a caring, sassy person. While she may act hostile, and fearless, she has many simple fears and will still care about everyone. While in battle, she can ruthless and merciless, and will not hold back on a weak opponent. But it is noted that she will ask the weaker opponent if they're sure they want to fight her. When asked why she doesn't hold back, she simply says that it's their fault for challenging her. When she's not in battle, or on a job, she can be loud and humorous, often cracking jokes here and there. There is love of fighting inside of her, and one of her long time goals is to be able to defeat her rival, Uchiki Kietsu continuiously. While she has fought everyone in her guild once, she still cares about everyone there, and is more than willing to die for them. While she has a rivalary with Uchiki, it's been noted that she has continuously saved Uchiki's life, on the risk of losing her's. In extreme cases, she has been known to unsheathe Deleritas, but only when she is sure she cannot win with her magic power. Deleritas, when unsheathed, unleashes a wave of dark magic, and anyone it hits is cursed with torturous insanity. On the other hand, Cindy is considerably clumsy. She's able to trip over her own feet, dust, and pretty much anything that her feet come into contact with. Her clumsiness works as a downside and by luck, a benefit. When shown as a benefit, Cindy tripped over a pebble, and was propelled forward at Uchiki Kietsu, and accidently used her momentum as a attack. When her clumsiness first came in the way of her fighting, she was fighting against Eric Minthearst during the S-Class exams, and she tripped over a pebble. Resulting in her almost losing the fight. History When Cindy was young, she lived in a small village in the Principality of Veronica, and had a younger brother with two caring parents. Her mother was a former Ice God Slayer, and decided to start teaching Cindy Ice God Slayer magic. After her mother was able to teach Cindy the basics of Ice God Slayer Magic, she sent her to an academy in Fiore with a book on Ice God Slayer magic, in fear that the villagers might kill her if they found out about her magic. At the academy, Cindy excelled at her magic schooling and academic schooling, but she disliked academics, and often skipped classes to train harder with magic. This caused many of her teachers to dislike her, and the students disliked her for having high marks, yet not even bothering to study. Her only friends was her magic instructor, and her swordsmanship instructor. Cindy spend hours with her two instructors, working on the spells in the book, and combining them with weapons to make her attacks stronger. After a few months of schooling, her magic instructor suggested she work on Ice-Make Magic, which she happily obliged to. Her swordsmanship instructor would be retiring soon, and as a birthday present, gave Cindy his sword Deleritas, and warned her to be careful with it, and to never unsheathe it. After another month at the academy, a letter was sent from the village from where Cindy came from. It stated that the village had been raided, all the children had been captured, and almost all the adults had been slaughtered, including Cindy's parents. It also meant that her brother was captured. After learning this, Cindy burst into tears, and didn't go to any of her classes for a week. Soon, the headmistress had told Cindy by the end of next semester, she would have to leave because she now lacked the funds she needed to continue her schooling. After the semester ended, Cindy was promptly kicked out of academy, and left to her own devices. By now, she was nine, and had a minicule amount of weapon and magic knowledge. The first time she used her magic in combat purposes, was when she mistakenly walked into the dark guild Naked Mummy thinking it was a legal guild, The guild attacked her, and overpowered her, until she unsheathed Deleritas. A wave a dark magic surrounded the blade, and she hacked away at the guild. By the time the dark guild was defeated, Cindy was exhausted, wounded, and empty on magic power, making her vulnerable to bandits. Soon, she stumbled into the Dragon Heart guild, who took care of her wounds, and asked about what had happened to her. After explaining about her family, the academy, her magic, and Deleritas, the guild welcomed her, and trained her to take on jobs. The guild master taught her how to fight with a sheathed sword, and hand-to-hand combat. She brefriended everyone in the guild, and became part of their family. Soon enough, the guild members were curious about her strength, and so Uchiki Kietsu challenged Cindy to a fight. Cindy barely beat Kietsu, and even insisted on a tie, but Kietsu just grinned, and announced her as her new rival. As the years went by, Dragon Heart's safety and name was grew more important to her. She would challenge anyone who dared to mock Celestial Heart to a fight. She would never forgive anyone who mocked Celestial Heart, and became known as the Maiden of Black Ice. When Cindy was 17, she was promoted to S-Class, followed by Uchiki, Robert Monar, and Eric Minthearst. This resulted in Eric and Cindy to become a team, Team Freeze. ]] Eric and Cindy were compatible as partners because Eric used Ice-Make and Take Over, rivaling Uchiki and Robert's team as Dragon Heart's strongest team. To this day, Cindy is thankful for stumbling into the guild, or else she would probably either be dead, or slaving away at some other job. Magic and Abilities '''Ice God Slayer Magic (氷の神特効の魔法 Kōri no kami tokkō no mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of God Slayer Magic that revolves around the use and manipulation of ice. Aside from generating and manipulating ice, users are able to create ice storms, frozen rain, and freeze anything they touch, if it is their will. The ice manipulated and generated by Ice God Slayers is not easy to melt. Fire Dragon Slayers have a difficult time melting it. Ice God Slayers have the ability to have some degree of control over water. *'Ice God's Bellowアイス神の怒鳴る Aisu-shin no donaru'' is the first technique taught to Cindy, and her signature bellow. She generates black ice in her mouth, and releases it in a destructive whirlwind of ice shards surrounding a stronger, more packed together ice formation. It is capable of impaling the target in multiple areas. *'''Ice God's Breakdown Fist 氷神の内訳拳 Hikami no uchiwake ken is when Cindy fills her fist with black ice shards and punches her target, sending the ice shards to deliver cuts to the target. The power Cindy releases is enough to send Uchiki Kietsu flying into the ceiling of Dragon Heart's main building. This is one of Cindy's most powerful melee attacks. This attack can be used as defensuve and offensive. When used defensively, Cindy fills both hands with black ice shards, and guards. Then she releases larger, more effective ice to block an attack. Due to her clumsiness, when using Ice God's Breakdown Fist, there's a forty percent chance she will slip, or lose concentration. *'Ice God's Frozen Rain(氷神の冷凍雨 Hikami no reitō ame)'' is a powerful ranged attack. Cindy lifts her hand in the air, and freezes moisture in the air into the form of sharp, black, frozen raindrops. She then sends them at her target(s). This attack is meant for multiple targets. *'''Ice God's Frozen Scythes ''(氷の神の凍結鎌 Kōri no kami no tōketsu kama)'' is a ranged attack when Cindy forms scythe like objects, and send them at her target. It is shown to have been able to impale targets. *'Ice God's Frozen Dance' 氷神の凍結されたダンス Hikami no tōketsu sa reta dansu is a semi-ranged attack in which Cindy sprints to the target, and extends her arms forward, creating a whirlwind of black ice that speeds towards the target, and smashes against them. God Slayer's Secret Art (滅神奥義 Metsujin Ōgi): *'Frozen Tundra' (凍結ツンドラ Tōketsu tsundora) Cindy extends her arms to her side, raises them, and brings them down. Blackish-blue light surrounds her body, and black ice starts to swirl around her. The ground then begins to freeze, and speed towards the target, spiking up at random, and black ice shards are shot at the target. *'Ice God's Wrath' アイス神の怒り Aisu kaminoikari A spell that is extremely effective. Cindy considers this her most powerful spell. She holds both arms outwards, and shouts Deus glaciem ira fiunt una mecum!" A glowing blackish-white field of magic power surrounds Cindy, and her left eye starts to glow red. Black ice starts to swirl overhead, and will shoot down at high speeds impaling multiple targets if needed. A solid, black ice barrier forms around the target(s) rendering them unable to escape. Large beams of black ice are shot down at the target(s). 'Ice-Make' ''アイスメイク Aisu meiku *Ice Make: Floor (フロアFuroa): User freezes the floor, which makes anyone in the area slip. User can also freeze oceans with this spell and slide on floors. *Ice Make: Arrows: User releases multiple arrows by his/her both hands and shoots them with high speed to enemies. *Ice Make: Death Scythe: User creates a giant scythe made out of ice. *Ice Make: Solid Jewel:( アイスメーカー：ソリッドジュエル Aisu Meiku: Soriddojueru) Equivalent to Ice Shell, but weaker and user does not become the ice. Water Magic 水の魔法 Mizu no mahō *Water Lock (ウォーターロック 水流拘束 Wōtā Rokku): User creates a large ball of water that can be used to attack and trap their opponent, because the spell is made out of water, it can be reformed if broken. *Water Slicer (ウォータースライサー 水流斬破 Wōtā Suraisā): Blades of water come out of the user's body and slashes their opponent. This technique is known to be able to slice through solid rock. *Water Nebula (ウォーターネブラ 水流昇霞 Wōtā Nebura): Two waves of water rush up and blasts her opponent in the air with tremendous force. Immense Magic Power Cindy is shown to have a immense amount of magic power, as shown when she took off her limiter, and released a massive wave of magic power. The released amount of magic power was enough to create a large crater underneath her feet. Master Swordsmanship Cindy is able to utilize her sword Deleritas, and has been shown to be extremely proficient utilizing it. Trivia Ice God Slayer approved by Perchan